1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function apparatus having a document cover, an image reading unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function apparatus including a document cover and an image reading unit is known. The multi-function apparatus includes a first locking member which locks the document cover to the image reading unit, and a second locking member which locks the image reading unit to the printer housing. This configuration prevents the document cover and the scanner housing from opening simultaneously for the sake of security.